


To the Dark Side

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent meets Lucius for a night of few words...and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "plain." Warning: It is pretty hawt!

Millicent always thought of herself as boring and less than attractive. But after she'd discovered the wonderful world of glamours, she'd never gone back. If she could've gotten away with it, she would've always worn a glamour. 

Still, she wore a glamour every time she went to Hogsmeade. She never let anyone know her real identity. 

She was to meet Lucius Malfoy that night at the Hog's Head. She had the key to room 13 tucked into her pocket. All she had to do was slip past Pansy and Draco. Both took their prefect duties seriously. Sometimes she thought she'd never escape the dungeons when they were on duty. 

Eventually she made her way to the secret passage she'd discovered almost a year ago that led to Honeydukes. It wouldn't be easy to get through the shop at this hour unnoticed, but she knew she could do it. She'd done it many nights before when she'd gone to meet some of the other Death Eaters at the pub.

She was eager to see Lucius. He was the best lover she'd ever known even though she'd only known a select few. He took his time and explored every glamored inch of her while they were together. He knew her secret and yet, he didn't seem disgusted by it. He was amused that she would choose to whore herself around to the Death Eaters.

Always waiting for her to arrive first, watching her head upstairs to the room before he followed. He was anxious about this night. He was to ask her if she wanted to join with the Death Eaters. Voldemort had commanded that he ask her to join them. She could prove to be a good ally or a prominent enemy if given the chance. 

He opened the door, not bothering to knock and found Millicent half dressed. He was amazed that she knew how he wanted things. He wanted her naked on the bed, waiting for him when he joined her. Just the sight of her standing there with her naked back to the door was enough to make him hard. 

His cock twitched as he thought of the warmth that would soon envelope it. 

He closed the door and crossed the room, brushing her hair back so he could kiss her shoulder. She let the rest of her dress fall to the floor and turned to face him, fully naked. No words were needed. They knew what they wanted and they took full advantage of the silence. She quickly rid him of his clothes, running her hands over every inch of bare skin as it was uncovered. She wet her lips just before he captured her mouth in a needy kiss, pulling her flush against him. 

Lucius always took his time exploring her, but tonight was different. He needed her right now and couldn't be bothered to explore. He pressed his growing erection against her thigh, showing her how much he needed her body. He slid his fingers to her clit, feeling how wet she was for him. He groaned as her wet folds closed around his fingers. There would be no teasing tonight; only pleasure.

Millicent withdrew from him and took his hand, leading him to the bed. They climbed onto it and embraced with a heated passion they'd almost forgotten since the last time. Lucius' lush skin felt amazing against hers and she moaned as his fingers found her clit again. She arched into him, drawing his fingers deeper. 

All of his control was gone after that moan and he kissed her deeply, probing his tongue into her mouth as she opened it for his kiss. She moved over him, pushing him to his back. All of his power over her was gone now and he laid back as she moved on top of him, quickly sinking onto his throbbing cock. He hissed as he felt her start to move. Her perfect wetness closing around his cock as he thrust upward into her. His hands trailed up her thighs to her hips, helping him to thrust deeper inside her. He sat up, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. He made quick work of it, bringing it to a throbbing nub before moving to the other one. She moaned as he assaulted her senses and moved more frantically on him. 

She captured his lips, kissing him with a mad and urgent passion that surprised her. She cried out into his mouth as she felt her release building. She was close to the edge and she loved it when he finished with her. She thrust harder and he met her strokes and they both screamed as their orgasms washed over them at the same time. 

Millicent moved off of him, curling up beside him on her stomach to catch her breath. She watched as Lucius evened his breathing and kissed her quickly before leaving the bed to dress as he always did. She watched him dress and said nothing. The words between them were always few.

After he pulled on his cloak, Lucius turned to her. "Tomorrow night. Same time. The Dark Lord has expressed his wish to meet you himself. Don't be late." With that, he left Millicent alone.

Her life was about to get more interesting. No one would ever call her plain again.


End file.
